


Jabberwocky

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [38]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, thorin is sometimes clueless about kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: Thorin decides to tell a young fili and kili a bedtime story that ends up backfiring on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the poem is by Lewis Carroll- Jabberwocky

The Harvest full moon was high in the night sky, shining down onto the small, quaint village that laid in a beautiful valley where lush grasses grew to feed the various live stock belonging to the people who dwell in this village. Far below in one of the homes, in the heart of this peaceful village, was a small family that was preforming their nighttime rituals on this night ...just like every other night before. Inside this home the sounds of two boys screaming in delight and joy echoed throughout the domicile while an older man sighed wearily...praying for some peace and quiet. 

Thorin was sitting in the large chair that sat next to the small roaring fire, praying for the fortitude to withstand this night that he had to watch over his two little nephews while his sister, Dis, was across town

Thorin was sitting in the large chair that sat next to the small roaring fire, praying for the fortitude to withstand this night that he had to watch over his two little nephews while his sister, Dis, was across town. This afternoon when he came by to visit her, Fili and Kili for dinner he suddenly found himself taking care of both of his nephews while Dis rushed out the door in a flurry to go help out another family in town with the unexpected arrival of a little one. With a quick kiss to both of her boys and another upon Thorin's cheek she was gone out the door, leaving her older brother to take care of her two sons...the oldest being only eight and the other only three years of age. That was several hours ago, now Thorin was wishing he had stopped by another day instead of today because both boys were full of energy and climbing all over him asking one question after another like a firing squad. He guessed he would have to admit it was a mistake in giving them both some candy shortly ago, but in his defense he thought it was something sweet (no pun intended) that every child loves. Realizing only now...WRONG MOVE...because neither of them had stopped talking since..their jaws would not cease flapping as they squealed and whooped around the small house.

"Unka! Unka! Did ya know I can count teh ten with me eyes closed!" little Kili crowed loudly at his Uncle who had his eyes closed as he tried to stave off the headache that was building behind his eyelids...not really seeing the little brown haired boy covering his eyes with his tiny hand, but hearing the boys chirping voice loud and clear. "One, two, tree, four, five, si-ix,se-even, eight, niine, TEN!" he let out a loud shout that made Thorin's head pound a bit more. Suddenly he felt his other nephew, Fili, lean across his stomach towards his little brother as he huffed quit loudly at the younger boy...his blond hair falling into his face as he did so.

"Ke...that's easy...it's baby stuff. I bet you can't do this." the young boy quickly moved his hair out of his face as he sat back up onto his knees...quickly he began to pat the top of his head and rub his belly at the same time. Fili looked so proud of himself as he accomplished this , making it look so easy to do that Kili sat up to try it himself. As the little boy tried to concentrate so hard on doing this his small pink tongue peeked out and his eyes closed tightly...within few moments he let out a loud whine when he couldn't do it as well as his older brother.

"I can't do it Fe! I not good at it like you!" he began to sniffle in frustration and Thorin knew it was any second before Kili began to cry which would make the slow throbbing in his head escalate to the point of agony. So quickly he thought of a solution to this dilemma and before the waterworks could ensue he swept the three old up into his arms who began to giggle.

"I have a wonderful idea you two. How about I read you two a story?" there were twin shouts of glee as they cheered out loudly..~YAY!~ which made a pain shoot through his head as he tried to conceal a grimace in front of these two. "Okay, let us go get you both into your nightclothes and into bed where I will read you both a story." Thorin's blue eyes watched both children whooped in joy and pelted to their room to change into their sleep clothes..he smiled as he made his way to the bookshelf and began to peruse the spines..looking for something to read to them. As he read each title he squinted his nose in disgust at each one he read.

~Wargs can't dance.~ ...~ Dragons love tacos~...~ Are you my mother?~...~The Giving Tree.~

"What in behl'kestaz (hell)? These sound like something an elf would read..not a dwarf. Where are the books for Khazad?" he whispered softly as he kept staring at the book there...not seeing anything appropriate for a proper dwarven child in his opinion. Suddenly he remembered that Dis still had a box of his books in storage that he never really got around to unpacking. With a hoot of laughter he made his way quickly to where they were still stored and began to dig into the box, looking for a certain one he knew was good. Just as he found it the book he heard a yell coming from the boys room letting him know they were ready...with a chuckle he walked to their room , seeing both boys piled up in the same bed waiting for him. He quickly deposited himself on the bed as both children squished themselves into his sides so they could see the book too as he read. Situating all three of them just right onto the bed he began to read...his rich velvety voice floated around as it wove a fantastic tale of warriors and dragons.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

"What's slithy?" Kili interrupted his uncle who paused briefly to answer..but Fili answered first.

"That's easy Ke...it means the tree's were slimy and yucky." Thorin wasn't so sure about that but he let it go as he read on.

 

'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!'

As he read both boys would periodically interrupt him to explain a word that neither understood, like Jubjub bird ( a mighty bird with enormous wings), Banndersnatch ( a fierce beast that looks like a warg who eats naughty children), and Jabborwocky ( a foul greedy dragon)

 

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought --  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood a while in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One two! One two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe. 

Thorin closed his book in satisfaction at reading a good tale to his nephews...not really noticing their terror filled eyes as he tucked them into bed for the night with a kiss to their foreheads.

"Now you two need to go to sleep and dream wonderful dreams of fighting dragons, my little warriors." with that he left them to go to sleep...nearly patting himself on the back for a job well done. 

~This parenting thing is so easy. Don't know why Dis says it's a problem. I could do this in my sleep.~ he was thinking as he got into bed himself in the spare room that was kept for him specifically....him unknowing that a storm was brewing outside.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Kili was the first to wake up as he heard a scratching upon the window of his bedroom that he shared with Fili...glancing over he saw his older brother still asleep next to him. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the scratching got louder...Kili began to envision a Jubjub bird was outside his window trying to get in. There was a low moaning sound that was getting louder that sounded like a warg howling in the distance....~ Is that a Bandersnatch? But I'm a good boy...right?~ he thought as he slowly gathered his blanket up in his tiny hands and a whimper slipped out as he stared at the window. The sounds got louder and he became so scared..he couldn't take it anymore so he sat up and shook his big brother awake..hoping he would protect him from Bandersnatches and Jubjub birds in the night. 

"Fe-Fe. Wake up Fe. There a monster outside and it tryin to get in." his whimpering voice woke Fili up who quickly sat up to gather his baby brother close into his arms.

"It will be ok Ke...I'm here. I won't let them get you." his voice reassured the little boy who curled into his chest.

"Do you tink a Jabberwocky is out there Fe?" he asked him as he stared at the window. Fili was just about to reassure his brother when suddenly there was loud crash of thunder along with a blinding flash of light that illuminated the tree branches outside of their window and cast a shadow onto the wall in front of them looking like a dragon there. Without any hesitation both boys screamed as they leaped out of their bed, racing for their Uncle Thorin's bedroom, where they burst through the door screaming loud enough to wake the dead next house over.

"JABBERWOCKY! UNCLE...MONSTERS WANT TO EAT US!" he jerked up on the bed and before he could react both boys were launching themselves onto his bed with him...burying under his covers as they trembled. It took a few moments for his brain to process what they were babbling about under the covers but when a loud clap of thunder shook the house they screeched out again. "It's going to eat us. AHHHHH!" Thorin face palmed himself as he realized what was scaring them so much. He spent nearly an hour trying to explain to them what they were hearing and seeing, but it was to no avail, both boys refused to leave his bed for their own....deciding the safest place to be was right under their Uncle the whole night...none getting sleep as the storm raged outside those walls.

++++++++++++++++++++

It was mid morning as Dis slowly traipsed her way back home from spending a long night helping to bring a new life into the world even as a storm raged outside...until finally upon a loud triumphant wail the little boy entered the world. She was exhausted but satisfied with how the night went..the child was healthy and strong...and so was the mother...now here she was finally able to go home with a little skip in her step as she dodged the mud puddles upon the ground. She drew closer to her home, it was uncharacteristically silent...so not the norm for her home....both of her boys were always up at the crack of dawn as they greeted it loudly with their exuberant joy that only a child could manage to such levels. Cautiously she drew closer to her dwelling...listening for any sounds that spoke of danger inside..nothing, so she quietly entered and came to a complete stop for there sitting in a chair looking like he had been through hell and back was her brother Thorin.

"Thorin! What...?" she rushed over to him as she spoke loudly only to be quickly hushed by him as he glanced to the upstairs in panic.

"Don't wake them. I just got them to sleep an hour ago. As to what happened...I owe you an apology little sister. Being a parent is not as easy as it looks..it is full of perils that I never knew existed. Mahal, you make it look so easy...I am sorry I ever depreciated what you do. My dear sister, I bow my head to you...never again will I think what you do is easy." he groaned as he leaned his head back in exhaustion..not seeing the giddy look in her eyes at his admission. Taking pity on her older brother she took his arm to lead him over to the couch where she quickly convinced him to lay down on it as she covered him with a blanket.

"Thank you brother...that means alot to me..now go to sleep and rest for a while. I am home now. I have this covered." he sighed heavily and sank into the safety of sleep...leaving Dis to handle this chaos she calls home in her capable hands once more...not hearing her chuckle as she went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for when all her men woke up.


End file.
